the side story
by bardock the ultimate saiyan
Summary: these are the side story's of Chi Chi and bulma


Chapter 1 its been a long time since

So you all know the famous story's of dragon ball z, some like how Goku fought Frieza and turned into a super saiyan, how Gohan defeated Cell. But this story isn't about those story's. This is there side story's.

As the early sun rose Gohan was training Goten. "hey big brother when can I throw rocks at u again?" Goten said while trying to punch Gohan "i don't know … how about if u can beat me, then I will let you throw rocks at me" Gohan said blocking Goten's attack's. With the idea of that Goten turned super saiyan and kick Gohan in the face with ease. "man Goten if you really want to play that game then lets go all out!" Gohan yelled and with saying that he turned into super saiyan 2 but realizing that Goten can only go to super saiyan 1, he went down to super saiyan 1. "ok Goten now lets start!" Gohan yelled flying over to Goten, jumping up to fly but was shot down with one of Gohan's ki blast. "ow Gohan that really hurt...your going to pay!" Goten yelled turning into super saiyan 2. with that Goten shot up super fast and and punch Gohan's jaw sending him to a near by mountain. Gohan got up look up at Goten and said "man Goten you win...AND WHEN WERE YOU ABLY TO TRUN SUPER SAIYAN 2!" Goten just shrugged then got excited again and said to Gohan "ha ha I win aha ha that means I get to throw rocks at you! I can't wait!" Goten yelled in excitement. Just then Chi Chi came out and yelled out for the boys to come for diner, but as Chi Chi was saying this Goten was dancing real happily till the end of her sentence. Gohan walking over to Goten saying 'hey Goten you got me good there but next time try not hitting my jaw so hard" Gohan said while rubbing his jaw. Chi Chi came out and told the boys to hurry up or they wont get any breakfast, so Goten and Gohan raced inside and straight to there plate's. Chi Chi folded her arms together and said "yeah I thought they would do that" so Chi Chi walked to room. "hey Goten nice job with the super saiyan 2 thing" "thanks Gohan" just then Gohan shot up and swallowed the food in his mouth he said "I'm late! I have to rush see ya later Goten... oh yeah Goten tell mom I said bye" Gohan said and flew to his high school.-Gohan's high school- Gohan went in and introduced himself and went and sat in his seat. Bye the middle of the class a girl had came in and sat down in her chair and the teacher has said "ah yes Videl I was wondering when you would come" "well you know how villains are" "why yes yes now lets carry on" Gohan just stared at videl wondering who could she be Gohan whispered to Videl and said "hey videl who is your father?, does he own this school and that's why it doesn't mater your late?" Videl just stared at Gohan for a few minutes when she whispered back to Gohan saying "I cant believe I have to tell u this my father doesn't own this school because he is strongest man alive he Mr. Satan" Gohan trying not to laugh or smile said "oh is that true" "yeah ...now one of the officers told me that there was one of those dudes from the cell games came and stopped a robbery just this morning and they called him the gold fighter. And guess what he was wearing... the same outfit as you" "ha ha ha you make me laugh I cant be the gold fighter" with that Gohan went back to his study's and so did videl. -mean while back at the son's house- "Hey mom whats a school" "Goten a school is where you go and learn about the world" "it sound boring!" "its not boring Goten!" just then the phone rang and Chi Chi picked it up, and a few minutes later sh hanged up "Goten I'm going to go ….over to bulma's" "CAN I GO TO PLEASE MOM!" "I'm sorry honey but you cant...Trunks is going to be here and so will Gohan" "ok mommy" Goten said depressed but yet excited. -at the briefs house- Chi Chi walked in and said hello to Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta just grunted went outside with trunks and they both flew away, "well now that we are all alone finally" Bulma said grabbing on to Chi Chi's hand and nose to nose "its been so long since we did this huh?" "yeah it has...now enough small talk" Chi Chi said before kissing Bulma and soon it was no longer kissing -after a few hours (sorry but no lemon)- Chi Chi look up and said "that was fun we should do it more often" "I know Chi Chi" Bulma kissed Chi Chi one more time and got up and was getting dressed. Chi Chi got up fast and yelled "SHIT I FORGOT TO MAKE DINER!" so she had dressed up and went back to her house -at the son's house- "I'm sorry I was la..."she looked up at the clock and it was barley 3 "I got to get this watch fixed"-back to Gohan- as he was thinking to him self "hmm I think I better go over to bulma to see if she cam make me a something to hide my I.D" with that he flew over to Bulma's.

That it for this chapter me:tell me what you think of it! and I'm thinking if I at lease get 2 review's that say its good and I should make more then I will post more


End file.
